


Good Morning

by Jasper_Ghost



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft and sleepy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasper_Ghost/pseuds/Jasper_Ghost
Summary: Tim and Darry have a sleepy breakfast.
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Tim Shepard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Good Morning

Warm light stung his eyes as he cracked them open, eyelids heavy as they lifted from his view. He scrubbed at his face, feeling the scratchiness of his stubble against his palm. He was going to need to shave before he left for work later. The blankets were tucked in around his form, only his, missing his boyfriend under their soft cushion. Tim must’ve gotten up before him and gone home. A sad sigh left his lips, and he rolled over, facing away from the spot Tim once occupied and the bright light of his window. It would’ve been nice to be able to kiss him goodbye.

Pulling the blankets tighter around him, he tried going back to sleep. His shift was starting later than normal that week because of something going on with his boss and his family. He didn’t mind it, he was grateful for the extra time for sleep. However, he wasn’t able to slip off to the blissful land where he had no stresses or worries in his life. 

Small clicks and clanks from outside his room kept him from sleep, mind automatically focusing on the random rhythm of sounds. His eyes reopened and looked up at his alarm clock, the glare from the sun making it hard to make out the minutes, but he knew it was seven in the morning. Who was up at seven? Ponyboy and Sodapop never woke up that early on their own, especially with it being the weekend, no need to wake up at such a time on such a day. Excitement immediately made his chest warm and shamelessly fuzzy at the idea that it could be his boyfriend.

He kicked off the sheets and carefully stood from his bed, bare chest and legs cold from the lack of blankets. He needed to pay the heating bill soon. He had to mark that on the calendar. There were too many things to put on the calendar, but he didn’t focus on that now. Tim was more important.

His door opened with no screams or squeals, just a silent swoosh, and he quietly stepped outside of his room, the wood flooring cold, sending chills up his body. He moved slowly, sluggish with sleep, and the closer he got to the kitchen the more noise he heard. There was a low familiar humming and sizzling from the stove. The air was becoming warmer and smelled deliciously sweet. His excitement was growing, and his eyes were filled with hope as he peered around the corner into the kitchen. 

He was there.

Tim was in front of the stove, humming a tune, wearing the clothes he wore to bed last night, shirt not laying quite right on his body, rumpled from sleep, and his pants were laying low on his hips. He smiled at the sight, knowing he must’ve looked absolutely whipped for the man. A happy sigh left his lips, and suddenly Tim turned to look at him, snorting immediately.

“Mornin’, doll,” he greeted, grinning at Darry. Darry’s eyes widened, a pink blush forming over his lightly freckled cheeks. He stepped into the kitchen, looking embarrassed even though his feelings for him were known.

“G’mornin’,” he murmured, “why’re you makin’ breakfast?”

“Just felt like it. That a crime now?”

“No! No, it ain’t. I just could’ve made it instead.”

“You’re not, though.”   


Darry chuckled and nodded his head before he kissed Tim’s cheek then his lips. He looked over his shoulder, and his eyebrows raised when seeing that the sweet smell came from pancakes the other was making. “Wait, you know how to make those?” he asked, pointing at the pan. 

Tim shook his head. “I took one of your cookbooks. Thought it’d be a nice change from what you usually have,” he hummed, leaning back against Darry’s chest, a silent gesture that meant he wanted to be held, which was well-read, heavy arms wrapping around his middle. 

“Thanks.”

“Mhm.”

They stood there in silence for a few more moments, Tim flipping the pancakes over to cook the sides to a nice golden color. Darry hid his face in the side of the man’s neck, lips pressing soft kisses to his skin, at peace with the world for a moment. However, time felt much too quick, seconds audibly ticking by with one right after another, faster and faster.  _ Tick, tick, tick, tick. _ It was a steady beat, just too quick because Tim was done with breakfast after what felt like milliseconds after he joined him.

“Babe, can you get plates?” Tim asked softly, turning off the burner, turning his head to the man who clearly was trying his hardest not to doze off, teal eyes glazed over with exhaustion. Those teal eyes moved slowly to greet navy blue ones, slow in their movements, but the question was processed quicker. Darry nodded against his neck and removed his arms from him. He got the plates out quietly, no scrapes against other plates and no dings. It was an effortless move.

Darry then placed the plates on the counter beside the stove, and Tim dished them two pancakes each, handing the syrup to Darry to drizzle on their breakfasts as he cleaned up the small mess he made while mixing the pancakes. 

“You want to go back to bed after eatin’?” Tim asked, rinsing out the mixing bowl. Darry nodded.

“If you join me.”

“Thought that was implied.”

“Oh.”

Tim snickered, “Yeah.” he put the bowl down in the sink once it was mostly clean, the useless batter down the drain. Darry smiled, distracted by the short conversation, drowning one of their plates of pancakes entirely in syrup. He finally noticed and tensed up, lifting the bottle immediately. 

Laughing nervously, he asked, “Hey, how much do you like syrup?”

Tim walked over and stifled a laugh at the sight. “As much as I like cavities,” he muttered, Darry blushing from his mistake. “Don’t worry, I’ll eat ‘em,” he assured, kissing Darry’s cheek.

“I don’t want ya gettin’ sick…”

“It’s just sugar, baby. Ain’t too much more than what you give me normally. I’ll be fine.”

Darry chuckled, face a darker red. “If you’re sure, Timmy.”

“‘M sure.”

“Okay.”

They sat at the kitchen table, a comfortable air surrounding them as they ate their pancakes. Tim scrunched up his nose slightly at the oversweet taste, but he didn’t complain about it, knowing his boyfriend felt bad from the accident. Darry was thankful, holding Tim’s hand under the table, thumb brushing over his knuckles in a common pattern, the pad of his finger soft as it moved over his skin.

“Pancakes are good,” Darry murmured.

“Really?”

“Yeah. You should cook more often.”

“I’ll cook for you and only you. Don’t want Curly figurin’ out about me cookin’ or else he’s gonna start beggin’ like a dog for cookies and shit.”

“Aw, c’mon. Give him a treat sometimes,” Darry laughed, “like when he does a trick.” Tim snorted, looking at his boyfriend with a humored gaze, grinning wide enough to show a dimple.

“Smart.”

After they were done eating and washed up, they made their way back to Darry’s bedroom, shutting the door and locking it before crawling under the covers. Tim let Darry rest his forehead against his chest, and Darry let him squeeze him tight.

“Do I say ‘Good morning’ or ‘good night’?” Tim asked, relaxing his muscles as Darry rubbed his back lovingly, warm and happy where he laid with his boyfriend in his arms.

“Good morning?” Darry replied, unsure with his answer. Tim chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, eyes slipping closed.

“Good morning, then.”

“G’mornin’.”


End file.
